


Shopping Spree in London

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Good Evening [4]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Brafitting, F/M, Fluff, Shopping, Sister-in-law bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Lizzy and Georgiana go shopping in London.





	Shopping Spree in London

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth (and last) part of what is supposed to be one day a proper long story "Good Evening".

Lizzy stood in front of the full-length mirror, admiring the newly acquired gown, of which the main function was, basically, to reveal. She straightened her back and regarded her profile with approval.  
Next to her, Georgiana slumped in an overstuffed armchair, sighing dramatically. Her dress was not only less revealing - as Will had the last word in the process of approval of its purchase - but it would never show her figure in the way her friend's clothes did.  
"Georgie, I told you, stop slouching. And do not snort, I'm serious. Do you want to look as if you were dressing in a second-hand? You made your brother take us to London for this party so let's both look our best and represent him properly" Lizzy softened her short lecture with a smile. "Oh, come on! You can't support the wall all the time tomorrow, you know."  
"I'd rather" she murmured, hugging herself. "I look awful."  
Lizzy blinked. _Is this PMS or what?_  
"No you don't. You just need a tiny bit of makeup and you'll look terrific."  
"Terrifying, more like. Or terrified."  
The older girl slowly peeled her gown off and shrugged a shirt on.  
"You are whining, you know?" she tapped her foot. "Oh, stand up! Let me see this dress!"  
Georgiana finally stood straight and, rolling her eyes, showed to her sister-in-law-in-spe.  
"The dress looks good, but..." Lizzy circled her "...what have you done to your bra?"  
Georgie blinked.  
"What?"  
"Is it some old one? It's way too loose! You have the band waaay too high."  
"No way! I just bought it last month and it is perfect fit!"  
Lizzy simply pulled the band sharply and let it snap! back into Georgie's back.  
"Ouch! What did you do THIS for?"  
Deep breath and a sigh.  
"THIS means this bra is way too loose. And probably the cups are way too small. Lemme see... Yup. See? Here" Lizzy pointed around the bra cup "you have these bulges over the top. See on mine? No bulges. So it means the cup is too small."  
Georgie's eyes filled with tears.  
"But... This is the biggest bra I can find! It's 34 DD, and..."  
"And what? 34 DD? With your figure?" Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are probably a bit heavier than me. And you probably have a bit more meat around here" she poked her friend in the ribs. "But there's no way you are a 34. And no way you are DD!"  
"So what am I? There are no bigger sizes!" Georgie bit her lip to stop it from trembling.  
"Of course there are" Lizzy pulled her trousers on. "I'm wearing a 30 J now."  
Georgie actually sat down because of the shock.  
"You are WHAT?"  
"30 J. And YOU, young lady, are now getting dressed in some street clothes and we are leaving."  
"What?" Georgie managed to ask weakly, following the order nevertheless.  
"We are leaving. To buy you a bra. Or several. Oh, calm down and let me handle this."  
  
Georgie was bewildered and could not stop looking round and round. Bras. Everywhere. Of shamelessly LARGE sizes. Like, 32 JJ!  
The attendant noticed Lizzy immediately and asked them to one of the side fitting rooms.  
"My friend here is in a dire need of a proper bra fitting. Now, she is wearing a 34 DD of an unknown brand, so I can't even tell you what this is in relation to your offer, but we would need a proper sizing and at least two or three bras for the start. When her size changes, we'll probably come back for more" Lizzy smiled dazzlingly and the attendant pulled out her tape measure.  
She asked Georgie to turn this way and that, to raise her arms and lower them and measured below bust and in the maximum point.  
"Would you prefer something more frilly or rather something smooth and lace-less?" she asked finally.  
Georgie made a non-committal shrug. She was already overwhelmed, making choices was a bit beyond her capacities.  
"If you could find some plain plunge and perhaps a nicely patterned balconette?" Lizzy suggested tentatively. "I saw something stunning in violet and white when we entered, and if you had it in 30 J or around, I'd like to try it too."  
The attendant nodded and left them in front of a huge mirror.  
"What did you tell her to find?" Georgie finally found her voice and hissed at Elizabeth.  
"One bra which will accommodate a deep necklined blouses and another which will let you wear _wide_ décolletage. The first would match your dress..."  
  
Georgie sat in the back of the car, trying to voice her newly discovered measures properly.  
"30 H. 32 GG. 30 H. 32 GG."  
"Stop it" Lizzy smiled at her from above her own shopping bag. "Don't get too accustomed to this one, it will change."  
"What?" the younger girl's eyes widened. "How?"  
"Simple - now you will have proper support for your bust, and you put these bras on like the nice lady instructed you to, the tissue from around the breast will wander back to its proper place. So your cup size will go up, probably to 30 J or JJ."  
Miss Darcy sneaked a peek into her own bag, still not quite believing her purchases would not disappear.  
"William will have a fit" she whispered in awe.  
"No, if he knows what is good for him" Lizzy hugged her bag.  
"He will have. I know this. Especially about this, this... plunge!"  
"He would have had a bigger fit if you wore that dress and had bits of your off-white, lacy and frilly bra peeking from underneath. And you would have to go to the toilet to pull the backband down. You would feel weird during dances, because you would be bouncing. And you would have these bulges spilling over the top of the bra and this would be simply hideous!"  
  
William waited for them in the front hall of the house.  
"I assume you bought something?" he sighed, looking at several shopping bags they handed to the maid.  
"You assume correctly" Lizzy pulled still-dazed Georgie up the stairs. "But we have to run and see how it fits with G's new dress. We'll be down shortly!"  
He smiled, shaking his head, and went to wait in the piano room. If shopping in London was going to pull his reticent and quiet little sister out, then shopping in London he was going to pay for. After all, with school uniforms and all the official clothing she wore after classes she didn't have much occasion to just go and buy something unnecessary, girly and silly. And if Lizzy wanted to drag G shopping, well, he was not going to stop them or accompany them to supervise. Girls' afternoon out is girls' afternoon out.  
Even though he _was_ terribly curious as to the contents of the colourful bags they brought back!  
  
Two visions, one in charcoal gray short day dress, another in pastel green evening gown, entered the room. For the first time in ages he saw his sister stand straight and proudly in the official attire, not trying to hunch and hide herself.  
"So now, spill. What did you buy?" he glared at his fiancée.  
"What difference do you see?" she asked in return.  
"Well, Gi looks a bit taller, but she is still wearing flat heels so it's not the shoes. No change in hair... I don't have an idea. The dress is the same, surely."  
"See? I told you" Lizzy patted the younger girl's back. "Now, go and change and remember you have that black one for the training."  
As the younger girl left, Will raised his brows in silent question.  
"Well..." Lizzy locked the doors with a soft click. "You wished to see what we bought?"  
He put down his paper and surveyed her expectantly as she strolled towards him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"So" she whispered and placed her deep neckline exactly on his eye level. "Have a look."  
A look he had, indeed. And another one, as the soft gray cloth fell down with nary a rustle.  
The slight silvery sheen and saturated amethyst accents held up, supported and accentuated two of his favourite points of his fiancée's body. The deep violet on the border contrasted with her pale, soft skin and the smooth fabric felt cool under his palms as he caressed her.  
"Well?" her breathing was shallow and quick already.  
His hands dropped to her sweet, little bottom to find it covered with the same material.  
"Good choice" he murmured against the ribbon in the middle. "Very good... choice."  
  
Lizzy's head fell forward on his shoulder as he shifted a bit in his place.  
"Liz?" he asked sleepily and tried to support her a bit higher. "Actually, what did you buy for Georgiana...?"


End file.
